la moneda del destino
by OoOAi-chanoOo
Summary: oneshort-UA-dicen que una moneda de plata ensierra tu destino, ¿sera cierto? sasunaruko


_**La moneda del destino**_

"Dicen que si de tu cuello cuelga una moneda de plata ésta te trae suerte, y más si el nombre de la persona amada esta justo debajo del tuyo, pues si a esto añades una cadena ambos quedaran atados por el destino y un amor correspondido"

-puras tonterías- es lo que se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de konoha, una aldea muy tranquila y prospera en el mundo ninja, justo ahora se encontraba camino hacia la academia recordando aquellas palabras mientras observaba un objeto brillante que colgaba de su cuello

**Flash back**

-que es eso que tienes ahí ¿naruko?-pregunto curiosa su amiga sakura al ver cómo es que no apartaba su azulina mirada de "algo"

- mh ¿esto? Es una moneda que me regalo tsunade obachan –respondió como si nada mientras se la enseñaba- es de plata, ni siquiera es capaz de regalarme algo que valga la pena, esto ni siquiera se puede gastar –finalizo haciendo un lindo puchero mientras que tenia la intensión de arrojarla

-espera!!-Ino fue quien detuvo su acción mientras sujetaba su brazo- no pensaras tirarla o ¿si?, es decir no as escuchado lo que se dice del destino en una moneda?-finalizo captando así la atención de sus tres amigas pues una tímida peliazul se acerco a ellas para escuchar

**Fin flash back**

Y en realidad no era como si creyera en eso del amor pero quizá lo de la buena suerte era cierto, y solo por eso era que después de escuchar aquello había comprado una cadena y colocado en su acanelado cuello esa moneda que ahora portaba su nombre, de eso hacía ya una semana y realmente no esperaba que pasara algo fuera de su rutina diaria es decir su vida era tan monótona… aunque quien sabe quizá hoy era su día de suerte

De pronto y como si algo se iluminara en ella recordó la hora, iba tarde para sus clases así que emprendió su camino más rápido al grado de ir corriendo, sí sin duda lo lograría, solo le faltaba saltar esa cerca y…

**SPLASH **

Su aterrizaje no fue precisamente en la acera y al decir precisamente se refiere a que ni siquiera toco la acera pues había caído en algo suave, bueno al menos esa era la sensación de sus labios una sensación suave y agradable sensación que no duro mucho al recordar a la persona que vio antes de aterrizar, la misma persona que la veía fijamente

"uchiha sasuke" fue su rápido pensamiento acompañado de un sonrojo, rápidamente se llevo las manos a la boca ¿Qué había hecho? Y sin esperar reacción contraria de un salto desapareció de la vista de aquella mirada penetrante

-hey!- quiso gritar pero fue demasiado tarde pues aquella cabellera rubia ya había desaparecido dejando un pequeño collar en el suelo, sasuke se acerco para recogerlo y noto que tenia grabado un nombre

- "naruto" pronuncio casi en un susurro al mismo tiempo en que rozaba sus labios y una sonrisa apenas visible adornaba su rostro

**xXx**

**-**ese era el quinto suspiro que salía de su boca, estaba muy aburrida la clase con iruka no paso de la teoría así que solo esperaba la clase de gay para ejercitarse un poco no era muy buena en taijutsu pero ¡vaya que se esforzaba!

-oye naruko

-si

-y tu cadena?, hoy por la mañana note que no la traías

-la perdí-dijo como si nada aunque recordando el día en que lo vio en su cuello por última vez, había besado a sasuke a el chico mas popular de la escuela, sasuke le había robado su primer beso sin saberlo y eso le daba coraje porque ella hubiera querido que el primero fuese con alguien a quien quisiera y le importara es decir sasuke estaba en su ultima opción por ser todo un bastardo con las chicas

-ni siquiera ha de saber mi nombre..-dijo en un susurro de decepción mientras su mirada azulina encerraba algo de depresión

-como que la perdiste? Eso quiere decir que has perdido tu destino

-esas son solo tonterías, mejor vayamos a por ramen que muero de hambre-finalizo con una sonrisa era mejor no dale importancia a ese asunto

-no son tonterías hasta hinata ahora trae una moneda

-enserio?

-a..bue..buen..bueno yo…-de lo nerviosa que estaba ni media silaba salía de su boca

-sakura dio un largo suspiro y sin más le extendió una moneda a una sorprendida naruko-toma, tonterías o no, no te des por vencida ya verás que la suerte te acompañara ¿ne?-finalizo con una sonrisa, ella era su mejor amiga quizá al principio no se hablaban debido a las habladurías del pueblo pero después de conocerla supo que encerraba en ella un gran corazón que lamentablemente tenía miedo de ser mostrado

-sakura-chan-solo eso pudo decir en un pequeño susurro mientras sonreía ampliamente-pero esto ni siquiera me alcanza para comprar ramen instantáneo

-¡¿¿Qué DIJISTE???

_**xXx**_

-apresúrate

-pero si aún faltan como 5 minutos para que salgan

-bueno si quieres quédate no será mi culpa el que no la veas

-acaso naruko estará ahí?

-Por supuesto, hoy toca su clase

-pero bueno que esperas…-y sin mas ahora era él quien empujaba a su castaño amigo

-Enserio hoy le toca a naruko?

-si

-quitate

-hazte a un lado

-estorbas

Un sonoro bostezo de aburrimiento fue el que soltó mientras se recargaba en su asiento, todo eso era muy problemático

-otra vez es por naruko?

-¿eh? Vaya no puedo creer que recordaras su nombre cuando ni siquiera la has visto, eso es sorprendente, generalmente olvidas rápidamente un nombre, acaso es que también te gusta sasuke?-finalizo en forma un tanto insinuante

-no- respondió simulando desinterés mientras observaba aquella moneda que había recogido aunque sabiendo que eso del que no la haya visto era mentira pues sí que la veía - ¿qué tipo de chica es?-pregunto de repente mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban algunos silbidos de los chicos

-ja como pensé no sabes nada sobre ella-se burlo kiba

-de naruko? Pues últimamente se ha vuelto muy popular entre los chicos, raro porque de femenina no tiene nada según eh escuchado varios chicos se le han declarado pero a todos ellos a rechazado

-eso me suena familiar, ¿acaso ustedes dos también se le han declarado?

-¡dios no! Yo solo miro sus ataques inútiles y pues a kiba le gusta su amiga

-hey-dijo algo ofendido y rojo de vergüenza

-ataques inútiles?

-no es buena en taijutsu y su control de chakra es muy torpe pero ¡vaya que se esfuerza! Incluso eh visto que se queda después de clases a practicar,¿Por qué tantas preguntas ? Puede que te hallas enamorado de ella?-ahora en forma insinuante hablo shikamaru

Y como una respuesta shikamaru y kiba solo obtuvieron una sonrisa radiante de sasuke, ¿sonrisa radiante? Sí sasuke estaba sonriendo por lo que kiba pensó que se había vuelto loco mientras que shikamaru pensaba en lo problemático que eso seria mietras lo veía abandonar el aula para dirigirse en dirección a aquel alboroto del aula de al lado

-ya viste lo linda y tierna que se ve

-pues yo solo pienso que es muy sexy

-naruko es simplemente…

Y cual sea que fuese la frase a decir no la termino pues esa mirada de "una palabra más y morirás" lo dejo aterrado lo mismo que a sus compañeros, sasuke llegaba a dar realmente miedo cuando mostraba esa mirada y al lograr su cometido de callarlos salió del salón sin decir palabra

-y ahora que hicimos?

**xXx**

corría por los pasillos pues había olvidado algo en el aula y tenía que llegar antes de que limpiaran, sus amigas ya se habían retirado y su práctica extra de taijutsu ya había terminado por lo que supuso ya no había nadie en los pasillos dándose así libertad para correr o al menos eso pensó

-naruko!!

-tsk quien te crees que eres

-útilmente te gusta provocar a los chicos, pero créeme eso no te funcionara

Esas voces, esas voces ella las conocía eran de un grado superior, casi a punto de graduarse y por alguna razón les caía mal, siempre la molestaban, sin más y lista para un nuevo enfrentamiento dio media vuelta lista para encararlas

-no entiendo del todo que es lo que hice esta vez

-no lo entiendes?

-bien pues estamos aquí para hacértelo entender

-será mejor que mantengas tus garras lejos de él, y te mantengas alejada, sasuke-kun no es para ti

"¿eh? ¿ Sasuke? Asi que se trata de el… ya veo"

-hemos escuchado en nuestro grupo de lo que hiciste y tratas de hacer, quedándote a entrenar para ser mejor que nosotras y así ganar el corazón de sasuke-kun pero eso no te ayudara, tratando de engañarlo con semejante truco barato ja , el busca a una chica hermosa y no a una que ni siquiera es femenina además de vulgar

-no intente superarlas ni nada por el estilo!!!-por fin contesto y bastante enfadada- ni siquiera conozco realmente a sasuke!!

-bueno pues entonces dime porque está circulando ese rumor!!-y sin más la arrojo contra la pared haciendo que chocara fuertemente con ella

-aunque es extraño no crees? Sé que eres la persona más odiada de la aldea, porque sasuke-kun querría estar con alguien como tú?

Esas palabras lograron llegar a su corazón "odiada"

-así que solo pienso que…

Un kunai pasando justo a su lado y clavándose en la pared justo al lado del rostro de naruko la hizo desistir de aquel golpe que iba a dar

-sasuke-kun-pronuncio su compañera

-**No la toques**

-sasuke-kun nosotras solo

-**ES MIA-**las chicas solo guardaron silencio**-si lo habéis entendido lárguense de aquí **

**-**pero sasu…

**-acaso no me entendieron? **Y esta vez lanzando una mirada de muerte las encaro** LARGO DE AQUÍ **y sin más las chicas desaparecieron en un parpadeo, al verlas ya alejadas relajo sus facciones al grado de sonreir tenuemente ante lo que veía, naruko estaba solo con la mirada agachada incapaz de moverse, quizá estaba asustada, eso era lo que pensaba

-estas bie..

-quien es de tu propiedad?-dijo al mismo tiempo en que rechazaba su mano bruscamente y lo encaraba enfadada- no sere tuya solo por que se te antoje decirlo-ahora pronunciaba sonrojada pues tenía a sasuke justo frente a ella, si bien no lo conocía al menos sabia quien era, el chico por el que todas suspiraban y al cual había besado sin querer, sin más y conservando un poquito de orgullo dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse más sin embargo el brazo seguro de sasuke impidió su paso

-no pensaras que te dejare marchar solo con ese beso rápido ¿verdad?

"beso rapido? Entonces lo recuerdas "pensó mientras los colores se le subían al rostro..-e..eso fue solo un accidente-termino contestando, no le daría el gusto de verla apenada

Ante su reacción sasuke no pudo si no mas que sonreír con superioridad mientras la acorralaba con su cuerpo en la pared-y que tal si entonces lo cambiamos y lo hacemos real?

¿acaso había escuchado bien? Acaso sasuke quería besarla en...enverdad?

-naruko

"sabe mi nombre"..bum…bum..bum…" mi corazón, mi corazón quiere salir, se está acercando demasiado.. su respiración, pu...puedo sentir su reparación y… NO"

y de un hábil movimiento naruko logro deslizarse por la pared para dejar a sasuke frente a un muro y algo sorprendido, mientras que naruko trataba de calmar ese bum de su corazón

"bum..bum… mi corazón, mi corazón no puede parar de latir… bum"

-toma

-eh?

-esta moneda es tuya ¿cierto?

Y entonces naruko la vio, su moneda

**Flash back**

-y entonces a parte de la suerte tu moneda te guiara a tu destino-esas fueron las palabras de sakura-chan

**Fin flash back**

-se te cayo cuando nos vimos por primera vez ¿lo recuerdas?

"la moneda de plata, mi destino"

-hey que pasa ¿acaso no es tuya?

-inevitablemente sonrio –si es mi moneda, gra….

ese gracias quedo a la mitad pues en cuanto tomo la moneda sasuke aprovecho para atraerla hacia él y besar sutilmente su mano dejando aún más que sonrojada a naruko

-con esto ahora estamos empatados, tu me robaste un beso y ahora yo te robo uno- termino diciendo engreídamente al mismo tiempo en que dejaba en sus manos la moneda y daba media vuelta listo para marcharse, naruko seguía roja y su corazón aun hacia ese bum pero en cuanto dejo de hacer ese sonido todo el instituto o al menos 3 cuadras a la redonda escucharon el

-SASUKE BAKA!!!

xXx

al otro dia en el instituto

-no dijiste que se te había perdido tu moneda

-si pero la encontré

finalizo con una sonrisa mientras se la colocaba para correr haciendo que el viento jugara con su moneda dejando al descubierto su grabación

Naruko

Sasuke

Soy "Ai-chan" (aunque creo k a nadie le interesa jajaja) y después de meditarlo tanto por fin cree mi cuenta jaja

Bueno es primer fic sasunaru n.n y Debo admitir que me gusta más el sasunaru con un naruto hombre pero no pude evitarlo jeje además de k no keria cambiar mucho la historia original pues esta basada en el Doujinshi "Boku no Kanojo Wo Shoukai Shimasu Coin" le aumente cosas y le quite un poquito, si basarse en ese tipo de mangas está prohibido por favor díganme para que lo borre y no tenga problemas, ya que si escribo otro también me basaría en un se los agradecería Doujinshi n.n

¿Meresco algun reviw?


End file.
